


Truth Or Dare (The Peterick Story)

by Suriya



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete suggests truth or dare and Brendon sees it as the perfect time to set him and Patrick up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare (The Peterick Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title.

"Yo, Stump", Brendon yells, causing Patrick to startle and drop his books.

"What is it, Brendon?", Patrick asks, picking up his books.

"You're coming over to my house tonight right?", Brendon says,"Pete will be there."

He wiggles his eyebrows and elbows Patrick.

"Yes", Patrick says.

Brendon's eyes sparkle at that.

"But not for Pete", Patrick says.

"Sure", Brendon says, walking away.

                              ~~~~

"TRUTH OR DARE", Pete yells.

"What?", Brendon says.

"Let's play truth or dare, everyone get in a circle", Pete says.

"It wouldn't hurt", Patrick says, sitting next to Pete.

Brendon saw his chance.

"Okay", he says.

The group they were hanging out with sat down in a circle.

Gerard went first. He dared Mikey to go to the neighbor's house and kiss whoever answered the door. He got the girl, Alicia's, number.

Mikey went next. Gabe got dared to sing 'Basket Case' by Green Day. Let's just say he's a singer for a reason.

Gabe went after. Hayley picked truth. He asked which guy in the room she'd like to date. She says Taylor.

Hayley went next. Brendon got dared to kiss the hottest person in the room(never mess with the classics). He got up and knelt in front of Ryan and kissed him square on the lips. Ryan kissed back. You could hear a few 'aw's and a few wolf whistles. Brendon was smiling when he pulled back to his seat. 

Brendon went next. He, of course, took the chance and used it. "Patrick", he says, "truth or dare."

"Dare", Patrick says. Brendon secretly cheers in his head.

"I dare you to go to the nearest bathroom with Pete and not come out for 5 minutes", Brendon says.

Patrick's eyes go wide at that. Pete, on the other hand, is smiling.

"You gotta do it", Jeremy says.

"Go", Victoria says. She wiggles her eyebrows.

Patrick takes Pete's wrist and leads him to the bathroom.

He hears Brendon cheering.

Once they reach the bathroom, Patrick closes the door.

He turns around to a very happy looking Pete.

"Hey, Trick", Pete says.

"Um...", Patrick says.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want, this is just Brendon-", Pete says, before being cut off by Patrick pressing his lips to his.

Pete kisses back. He plans on keeping it a sweet, innocent kiss but Patrick has other plans.

He licks Pete's lips, surprising him. He opens his mouth slightly and Patrick shoves his tongue in.

Pete puts his hand in Patrick's hair, marveling at how soft it is. 

They are just about to go further when Brendon opens the door. 

"Oh my god, Hayley, you owe me $20", Brendon says.

"Oh shit, it worked, they were using tongue and everything", he continues.

Pete gleams and Patrick does too.

They hold hands and head back to the living room.

They see Hayley pulling out her wallet and putting $20 in Brendon's lap.

"You son of a bitch", Patrick says.

"What?", Brendon asks, smirking.

"You bet on me and Pete getting together", Patrick says.

"Of course, I knew it'd happen", Brendon says.

"We should get out of here", Pete says.

"Have fun", Gabe says.

"But not too much fun", Ryan says.

"Same goes for you and Brendon", Pete says, putting on his jacket.

"Adios", Patrick says.

The two of them walk outside.

                                    ~~~~

He wakes up the next morning with Pete's arms wrapped around him.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to have to thank Brendon", Patrick says, before kissing Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
